Keep Her
by vanilla869
Summary: Ash and Serena had been mostly throughout their journey, However one day Ash seems to be uneasy whenever Serena is with him. Ash decides for a conclusion that will help him move on and that is to tell Clemont to be the one to keep Serena. Will Clemont accept Ash's decision? The complete genre included are comedy, drama, friendship and romance. No flaming please.


_**Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon and its characters**_

**Just to remind you before I start this story, I don't bash pokemon characters when I do a story. And given this is a Clemont and Serena pairing, I do feel sorry for Ash since he decides to do what's best for him. Nevertheless I made this story to let people enjoy it a bit even though if they find the ending a bit awkward. Then let's begin with our story.**

On an evening in Anistar City, Ash & co are relaxing themselves inside a hotel. Clemont and Bonnie are usually playing with their gaming devices that they had brought with them throughout the journey as for Ash and Serena, they seem to be mostly discussing things.

Ash begins" Hey Serena, your knowledge about Pokemon seems to have increase lately".

Serena flustered answering back" Really, I don't think it's that way".

Ash told her" No, it's true. Whenever you joined me throughout the journey, you have discover new things about Pokemon which I haven't".

Serena answers back still confused to herself" Is that so?"

**Serena's POV:**

**Was Ash saying it to compliment me or praising me**

She was thinking thoroughly on her mind as if she was trying to ignore her real intentions towards him.

Serena then tries to change the mood when she starts to whined a bit later" Ugh, I'm thirsty".

Ash answers back" Oh, I'll get you a drink . What do you want by the way?"

Serena thought for a second as she responded back" Maybe a brewed coffee".

Ash told her" OK then I'll be right back" while Ash leaves Serena alone in his room as he proceeds to the reception area downstairs.

The time when Ash left her alone in his room, Serena got her mind thinking again

**Serena's POV:**

**I think I really feel I'm getting closer to him.**

_Few minutes later_

Ash exclaimed" I'm back, Serena. You just need to wait for a while for your drink to be served".

Serena told as she smiles at him at the same time" Thank you, Ash".

Ash told her as if it was troubling his head while he thinks of it" By the way Serena you have been drinking a lot of coffee lately. Is the anything bothering you?"

She answered back as if her minds were in a bit of mess" Well to tell you the truth during these days I can't seem to sleep peacefully".

He asked her back" Could it be you're thinking deeply on something?"

Serena answered in a low voice" Yeah, I guess so".

He exclaimed" Don't worry about it, if you have been thinking something very deep. You might as well forget it".

She whined back at him" But what if it;s important?"

He answered back seriously" Well that's up to you to decide, since I can't be the one making or controlling your decision".

Serena nodded back and smiles at him while she answers back" I see, I guess you're right. Thank you, Ash".

Ash answered back" You're welcome, that's what friends are for?"

_Few minutes later_

After Serena had finished drinking her coffee, she tries to take a look at her wristwatch and exclaims" Oh no I didn't notice it was this late already".

He answers back" Well don't worry about it, we can talk anytime".

Serena answers back as if she was puzzled on something on her mind" You're right, Ash"; she continued in a low voice" By the way Ash can I sleep with you just for tonight?"

He nodded and answers her back" Sure, I'm fine with it".

She answers in a deeply low voice" Thank you Ash".

Ash told her back" Then I'm turning off the lights" as for Serena she nodded.

Both of them lay on the bed facing themselves apart from one another.

"Good night Ash" Serena said as she closes her eyes as she falls into a deep slumber.

Ash told her back" Good night Serena".

_The next day_

Ash stretches his arms as he opens the windows of the hotel, he greeted" Good morning, Anistar City".

Few seconds later Serena also stretches her arms and lazily speaks as if she was sounding sleepy to herself" Huh, it's morning already".

Ash told the sleepy Serena" Oh good morning Serena; he exclaimed" Today is a nice weather for Pokemon training".

Serena lazily answered back" Is that so?"; she continued as she covers herself with a futon" Then I'm going back to sleep".

Ash scolded" Oh no you don't. You're coming with me" while he grabs Serena's hand and drags her to the place he will take her.

Serena shrieking at him as Ash continues to grab her hand" Hey Ash wait, I haven't".

He exclaimed" Cut your whining and skip whatever reasons you've had. You've got to see this" while he still continues to grab Serena's hand as for Serena she only nodded back.

_Few minutes later_

Ash exclaimed as he let go of her hand" Alright, we're here".

Serena was actually astounded on the place Ash brought her , she stutters" This is".

He answers back" It's my pokemon training field, I just got time to create one myself when you guys went with your respective places"; he continued" Just sit there and relax Serena".

Serena nodded as Clemont and Bonnie starts to approach her.

However when both of them appear in front of her, Clemont guffawed as he saw Serena's messy hair.

Bonnie laughed while she asked her" Serena, what happened to you?"

Clemont continue guffawing as he also asked her" Serena, what's with your hair?"

Serena flustered" What's wrong" then she tries to take a mirror out while she tries to look herself as she notices she got a messy hair.

She was totally pissed with herself and shouted" Ugh, I really hate myself"; she blamed" It's all Ash's fault; he dragged me here to his so called Pokemon field".

Ash answered as he lowers his head" Oh I'm sorry Serena, I should have notice your hair before pulling you out".

Serena pouted at him before she answers back as doing the I don't mind pose" Well never mind it already happened"; she told them" I'll just fix my hair and I'll be back in a while".

While Serena walks his way to the washroom somewhere in the city, Bonnie notices her brother was thinking deeply.

She tried to ask him" Brother is anything wrong?"

Clemont lied" No, it's nothing. I'm just observing Ash's battle tactics".

Bonnie answers back as if she was unsure of herself" Oh is that so?"

_Few minutes later_

Serena trudged back to the spot where Ash, Bonnie, and Clemont are waiting.

She shouted" Sorry for waiting"; she continued as if she was showing them her looks" Do I look better?"

Both Clemont and Bonnie stared thoroughly before they both answered" Yes" at the same time while Ash shows a thumb-up sign as they all agree to Serena's after looks".

Serena thanked them back as Bonnie questions a different topic in a few minutes.

Bonnie asked her brother" Hey brother, Ash is really a strong trainer. Don't you think?"

Clemont nodded before he tells Bonnie" Yes, I definitely agree with that".

Serena added" Me too, I can see Ash improving lately every single day".

Ash commanded" OK Froakie return" as the blue frog returns to the inside of the poke ball.

He told the blue frog inside the poke ball" You did great out there. Thank you Froakie".

Afterwards Serena approaches Ash and asked him" Ash, how have you've been doing with you Pokemon training?"

He answers back while he scratches his head" Well, just a little further then maybe someday I can get my 7th gym badge".

Serena nodded and answers back" I see"

Ash exclaimed" Alright everyone, let's go eat lunch".

Clemont added" Great idea, I'm starving".

Bonnie jumped in joy" Well then what are waiting for, let's go" while all of them agreed as they head to the nearest cafeteria as soon as possible.

_Few minutes later_

After Ash & Co arrived at the so-called cafeteria, Serena sits beside Ash as for Clemont he sits beside Bonnie.

Ash exclaimed" Alright, let's take a look at the menu" while Serena begins to think again

**Serena's POV:**

**I think I can really feel I'm getting close to him.**

Then she looks at Ash as if she was attracted somehow while Ash looks back at her as Serena begins to blush a bit and her heart also begins to beat faster.

However since Serena was continuously staring at Ash, he begins to ask" Serena, is there anything wrong with me?"

Serena lied" No, it's nothing".

Ash answered back" Oh, I see", after that he looks back at the menu.

**Ash's POV:**

**I think there's really something between us however if this keeps up I don't think I can continue to hold it any longer.**

He exclaimed as if he ignores what he was just thinking" OK well then guys, let's order".

_Oops time skip - now twilight_

Ash & co are on their way to the hotel when the group decided that they want to split.

Bonnie whined" I want to go to an arcade, I like to play gun shooting".

Ash told her" Then I'll accompany you" as he told Clemont and Serena" You guys can went back to the hotel without us, we promise we'll back somewhere at night".

Clemont and Serena nodded as Ash told Bonnie" Let's go".

Bonnie nodded and both of them head to the arcade near Anistar City.

As Serena begins to worry about Ash, she decided to follow him although Clemont puts his hands on her shoulders and told her" Just let them be, they both have interest on games".

Serena answered back as if she cannot accept what she is seeing right now" You're right".

Once Ash was away even just a slight from Serena, she begins to think differently.

**Serena's POV:**

**Is Ash trying to ignore me. No, I think he has a reason for it.**

Serena told Clemont" Well then Clemont, let's just return to the hotel and wait for them to arrive".

Clemont answered as if he was acting differently inside" You're right, then let's go".

Serena nodded and both of them walk on their way back to the hotel.

As Clemont and Serena wait in the hotel, time begins to tick and night begins to grow darker.

Serena and Clemont are on their respective rooms however their minds can't be cleared as both of them begins to worry the worst case scenario that might happen to Ash and Bonnie.

**Clemont's POV:**

**I wonder if Bonnie is going to be fine, oh well I can trust Ash anyway**

**Serena's POV:**

**I wonder if Ash is enjoying the time with Bonnie more than me.**

While thinking of them, Serena murmurs to herself" Ash, what's taking you so long? Why are you drifting away from me?"

Clemont also begins to utter to himself" Bonnie I hope you're fine with Ash by your side".

When suddenly a mobile rings from Clemont's pocket, he then takes out his pocket and tried to see who called him.

However he was surprised with the one calling him since it was Ash, he then begins to answer.

Clemont answered" Hello Ash, it's me Clemont".

Ash answered back" Hello Clemont, we're on our way home".

Clemont disappointingly asked him" Ash what just happened? Why are you and Bonnie just on your way?"

Ash answered back" There seems to be a problem in the city. The roads were blocked form some reasons and since we can't cross, we just decided to wait until the road opens back. But now the roads are back to normal so you don't have to worry anymore".

Clemont answered in a low voice" I see, then please be careful".

Ash reminded" Oh by the way before I hang up, I need to talk to you by tomorrow night. Is that OK with you?"

Clemont asked hm" Why is anything bothering you?"

Ash answered back" Yeah but I'm tired by today so instead let's talk tomorrow".

Clemont answered back" I understand then bye Ash".

Ash answers back" Bye Clemont".

Both hang up their mobile afterwards however Clemont's mobile beeps again although this time it was different.

Clemont exclaimed" Oh I got a message"; he confusedly asked himself" But who will send a message very late in the evening?"

He then tries to check his message as he exclaims" It's Ash".

Clemont then starts to read the message

**It's something you and I can only discuss, please don't tell Serena and Bonnie about it.**

Clemont asked himself after he read the message" I wonder what he wants to talk with me for tomorrow but I'm sure it's something urgent".

_Very late in the evening_

Ash told Bonnie" Well then see you tomorrow Bonnie".

Bonnie told him back" Yeah, see you tomorrow Ash".

After that both of them went in to their respective rooms.

Ash mumbles as he enters the room" Ah, I'm tired".

**Ash's POV:**

**I'm sorry Serena if I am trying to stay away from you.**

_The next evening_

Serena was in the hotel searching for Ash, when she got to meet Clemont and tries to ask him.

Serena worriedly asked" Hey Clemont, have you seen Ash?"

Clemont lied" Uh no".

She disappointingly answers back" Is that so?"

**Serena's POV:**

**Lately Ash has been ignoring me, I wonder what he is doing.**

When Bonnie suddenly yawns and whined out of the blue" Brother, I'm tired".

Clemont told Bonnie" Then I'll put you to bed"; she told Serena" I'll be right back, Serena".

As for Serena she nodded back while Clemont and Bonnie continue their way to their room.

After Clemont and Bonnie arrived at Clemont's room, he put his little sister on the bed and said" There you go, Bonnie. Good night and sweet dreams".

As for Bonnie she was sleeping peacefully while Clemont takes a chance to leave from his room.

Suddenly as he was about to leave, someone beckoned at him and silently speaks up" Hey Clemont, here".

Clemont tries to take a look at the person and he found out it was Ash calling him.

Clemont told him" Ash, when did you get here?" although Ash didn't answer him back instead he said" Just come to my room".

He agreed and enters Ash's room as Clemont enters Ash's room, he said" Excuse me for disturbing you" as a way of politeness shown to Ash.

Ash said" Clemont,feel free to sit on my bed" in which Clemont agreed to sit on his bed.

As Clemont sits on Ash's bed, Ash asked as if he was a bit concerned" Then where is Serena?"

Clemont lied" Outside the city maybe".

Ash answers back while his arms were folded" Well that's fine with me, it's not that I care about her".

Clemont asked him as if he was desperate to know what reason Ash ha called him up to" Then what is it you want to tell me, is it something urgent?"

Ash seriously answers back" It's about Serena".

He asked him back" Then what about her?"

Ash answers back" The truth is I feel uneasy to myself when I'm with her".

Clemont exclaimed" You must be in love with her that's what I think".

He answers back as if he was having doubts" No, not that kind of reason. You know she always seem to attach me for some reason so I decided that I should stay away from her".

Clemont asked him" But why did you plan to stay away from her?"

He seriously answers back" I'm planning to move on for myself and to make up for that I'm traveling to another region by tomorrow morning. That is why I need to inform you about this as soon as possible".

Clemont asked as if he was serious" But what if Serena knows you are moving to another region?"

Ash exclaimed" I don't think she will know as long you don't tell Bonnie and her about it."; he continued" Even if I didn't get my hands on Olympia as long Pikachu is with me, we can overcome anything even as long it's just the two of us".

Clemont nodded and answers back" I see?"

Ash told him" Then I have one last favor to ask you before I leave for tomorrow morning, if it's okay with you?"

Clemont answers back" Sure, it's fine with me".

Ash seriously told him" Keep Serena for me".

Clemont flustered" Uh Ash, are you sure about that?"

Ash pleaded him" Yes or if you want you can take her away form me. But I beg you to keep her, please".

Clemont answers back negatively" If it's keeping then I'll try to think about it. But Serena is yours, I can't take her away from you, you know that".

Ash answers back" Well it's up to you if you want to keep her or not. But you must remember this"; he reminded as he glares at him" Clemont I will definitely never forgive you if you make her sad or cry or else you're totally dead if you do that".

Clemont pretends to cower in fear" Woah, Ash you're scaring me".

He answers back" As long it's something like that".

Clemont seriously answers back" I see, well then I'll keep Serena as you promise".

Ash exclaimed happily" Thanks Clemont I now I can count on you" as he hugs Clemont; he continues" So I guess this is goodbye".

Clemont nodded and told him" Ash, keep fighting to the end" as he shows a thumbs up sign on him while Ash showed back the sign as well.

Ash told him" Well then goodnight and goodbye Clemont".

Clemont answers back" Ah, goodnight and goodbye Ash".

After that Clemont went to his own room while Ash sleeps peacefully after he had left.

**_The next day_**

Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were having their usual walk on the city without Ash this time.

What Serena didn't know that Ash had already left Kalos at dawn, she asked Clemont" Uh Clemont, where's Ash?"

Clemont answers back as he tells the truth" Uh he say is returning to Kanto and he might not be back for a while".

Serena disappointingly answers back" I see, I'll definitely miss him".

Clemont answers back as if he ensures her safety" Don't worry as long Bonnie and I are here. You're not alone in this region".

She answers back" I see, you're right"; she continued" Then I have a favor to ask you?"

Clemont flustered" You have a favor then what is is you want me to do?"

Serena answers back with a finger in his chin" I have two options for you, well it's up to you to decide"; she continues" The first is I want you to pretend as Ash and the second is be my girlfriend until Ash returns".

He answers back as if he was confused" Uh, what kind of favor is that".

Serena lied" Uh you know. Something something".

Clemont answers back as if he was not sure of himself" I see".

Bonnie added and ask her brother" What do you think, I think you and Serena look good as a don't you give it a try?"

Clemont nervously replied back" Really? Is that so?"

Bonnie anxiously asked him" Brother, what's your decision?"

Clemont can't answer straight as he was totally nervous with himself looking at Serena.

He nervously answered back" Then, I'll pick the second".

Serena happily answers back" I see, then this one first" as she kisses Clemont on the cheeks.

Clemont nervously answered back" Uh, Serena".

As bonnie try to do the marriage pose in front of Serena, Bonnie exclaimed happily" Serena, please have my brother marry you".

Serena answers back" Uh, marrying I think is going too far but as a girlfriend I'll accept it, then I'll try to introduce myself again; she answers happily" I'm Serena, I'll be your girlfriend in the meantime. Until then please take good care of me".  
Clemont answers back as if his face gets more confused" I see".

Bonnie smirks" Hehe, mission success".

Clemont asked Bonnie" Bonnie what are you talking about?"

Bonnie answers back" Nothing" as she walks away hoping leaving Clemont and Serena alone.

Clemont told himself" Geez, Bonnie you're embarrassing me" however he then tries to look at Serena as he nervously asked her" Uh Serena don't you think this is a bit weird?"

Serena answers back" No, I think it's fine".

Clemont nervously answers back" I mean you know you" however his words was interrupted as he gets kissed by Serena on his cheeks.

He felt blushing a bit afterwards while Serena told him" I love you".

Clemont nervously answers back" Uh really"; he takes a deep breath before answering" Then, I love you too".

Serena then told Clemont" Then kiss me".

Clemont answers back" Oh well here goes nothing, then" while he successfully kisses Serena back.

Serena exclaimed happily" Thank you, Clemont".

Clemont told her while he looks at her" You're welcome Serena then let's continue with our journey".

Bonnie shouted as she was watching the pair having a good time" Hurry up you two lovebirds".

Serena told him" Let's go Clemont" as she holds his hands.

Clemont nodded and holds her hand as the three of them continue to walk towards the next city or town.

_Few months later_

Meanwhile in Kanto, Ash was waiting for the plane to arrive for the next region. He suddenly receives a message from Clemont. The message says

**Hey Ash how are you? You know Serena and me have been doing great while you are not here. You can say we've been a couple of some sort.**

After Ash read the message, he said to himself" Well done Clemont, I think Serena and you will be definitely a interesting pair to see".

**Ash's POV:**

**Clemont, Serena I hope you two are just doing fine without me and take care as always".**

He exclaimed" Well then I must get going, let's go Pikachu".

After that Ash walks on his way to the plane that will take him to the next region.

**Well that ends the story so what happened, I think Serena did move on from Ash after she tells the favor to Clemont, as for Ash you'll just guess on what awaits him on the next region maybe someone like Serena, And also sad to say that Ash wants to stay away from her although I can't see this happening since they were best friends, this only happens in fanfics. So that's all about this story and I apologize if you didn't like the ending since that was implied to be a Clemont and Serena pairing. Until then review and comments as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
